Battery-powered, portable electronic devices, including wearable devices, (for example, smart vests) assist people in the performance of work-related or other types of tasks. For example, public safety personnel (for example, police officers or other first responders) may wear smart vests that include components and systems (for example, recording devices and communications systems) that are useful to the wearers during the performance of their duties. In another example, people engaging in mountain or rock climbing, hiking, hunting, or similar outdoor recreational activities may use a smart vest or other portable electronic device to enhance their recreational experience. Wireless power transfer systems have been implemented to recharge the batteries of such devices, even while they are in use. Wireless power transfer systems transfer electrical power, without wired connections, using inductive coupling. When such devices are in use, the components and systems draw power and may reduce the amount of power transfer to the batteries. However, lowering the power transfer to the batteries generally increases the amount of time needed to recharge the batteries. Short recharging times are generally preferred.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.